


No Visitors

by codenametargeter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenametargeter/pseuds/codenametargeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ghost has some very strict rules when it comes to visitors.  As a ship full of rebels should, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Visitors

“Don’t bring people back to the Ghost,” Hera tells him the first time. Neither one of them think much of it. It’s just part of a welcome aboard speech she’s giving him in the cockpit as they’re in hyperspace, leaving the events of Gorse behind. 

“Does the rust bucket not take well to strangers?” Kanan asks, shooting a glare at the squat little orange droid. The reply that Chopper makes is rude to say the least. 

Hera hides a smile behind a hand. “Neither of us do. It’s part of the job.”

“So no visitors then. Got it.” He acknowledges the rule with a nod and she moves on to the next one.

The second time, it’s a few months later and it’s their first port after a particularly rough job. They’ve agreed to take a few days off from the revolutionary life and just relax and recharge. A person can only fight a war nonstop for so long before a break becomes necessary.

Hera happens to find her way into the same bar as him. (It’s by accident. Honestly.) She sits at the bar and orders her drink before she looks up and spots Kanan on the other side. He doesn’t see her at first; he’s got a tumbler of Whyren’s Reserve in one hand and the cheek of an attractive looking human female cupped in the other. All of his attention seems to be on her and the dark haired woman doesn’t seem to mind it.

She shakes her head in amusement even as the bartender places her drink before her. Hera’s known since day one that he’s a flirt and it’s actually entertaining to see him in his old social environment. Especially since he’s not hitting on her. It’s another minute before Kanan looks up and catches her eye. He nods in greeting and she nods back. 

“No guests,” she mouths exaggeratedly at him. He acknowledges it with a casual salute that definitely loses something when it’s done with a glass of alcohol in hand.

The third time, Hera’s not in the mood for talking. It’s early in the morning and if she’s honest, she’d much rather still be in the bed she recently vacated, still wrapped in the arms of that handsome twi’lek. Instead, she’s just getting back to the Ghost. Kanan is leaning casually against the cargo hold wall, chomping down on a piece of fruit. “Long night?” he asks cheekily. 

“The no visitors rule applies to everyone.” That’s all she says before shutting her cabin door behind her and collapsing on her bunk for a few hours of real sleep. 

A few months later, she finds herself in a completely unforeseen bad mood again. She sees Kanan across the street very near the Ghost’s docking bay. There’s no reason she should be in a bad mood. The mission was a complete success and they’d managed to get paid incredibly well for it on top of that. 

Instead, she’s pushing back a whole pile of thoughts and emotions that she refuses to admit to having as she spots him wrapped around another attractive woman. Or at least she assumes she’s attractive. It’s hard to tell from this angle. 

“Don’t bring her back to the Ghost,” she says in a low voice as she passes by them.

Kanan doesn’t bother to bite back his low chuckle. “No visitors; I know, Hera.”

“Good,” she replies, continuing on her supply run and not waiting to hear whatever confused questions the woman might be asking her partner. 

The fifth and final time, it’s not Hera reminding him about the rule but rather Kanan reminding her with a borderline smug grin on his face. 

“So do you have a place we can go?” he asks her, his hands on her waist and his mouth isn’t far from her ear cone. “I’d offer up my bunk but my captain’s really strict about bringing guests back to the ship.”

“I think she’ll make an exception just this once,” she replies, pulling him backwards and letting the door to her room hiss shut behind them.


End file.
